


Guardians

by RandomGenie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Explicit Language, F/M, Fan Characters, Magic, Queen - Freeform, Shadouge, couples, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: During a battle with Eggman, he sent the emeralds away to another dimension. Weeks later, the emeralds returned, but they brought new visitors who are more than they let on to be. Are they friends or foes? And how are they going to get back home?





	1. Strongest Gem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sonic Fanfiction I wrote months ago, but I decided to post this on this site since today. I hope you like it!

   "It's over Eggman! Give us back the emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed as him and his team surrounds Dr. Eggman.  
   "Ha! You fools I still have one trick up my sleeve!" Eggman laughed as he revealed seven emeralds "With all seven chaos emeralds I'll-wait! What's happening?" The ground began to shake and the emeralds formed a circle and began to spin. They cause a massive explosion destroying his laboratory.   
    "Is everyone okay?" Tails said from the radio.   
    "Yeah we're okay, but the emeralds are gone?"  
                                                                          
POV ???  
     **"Wake up!"**  I heard a voice calling.   
    "Five more minutes!" I begged.   
    **"WAKE UP!"**  
    "uh?" My eyes slowly opened to see clouds. Wait...CLOUDS. I snapped my eyes open to see I was falling hundreds of feet. "What-" I didn't finish my question before I hit the ground.   
    "Ow." It hurts to move, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. How did I end up in the sky? I looked around, but I don't know where I am? I landed near a lake, but that was it. I sat up and pushed my now messy black hair out of my face. Mom is going to kill me. Not only did I mess up another one of my dresses, but I'm lost!   
I wanted to panic some more, but something caught my eye. I crawled over to the bushes and saw a blue emerald.  
    "What's this?" I asked.  
    **"The reason we're here."**  I turned to face my ghostly doppelganger Roselyn. If anyone could see her they think we're twins. Thank God for its only me.  
    "What do you mean the reason we're here? What happened? Where are we and-" Roselyn held up her hand to me.  
    **"I'll explain once you shut up,"**  I growled.  **"You were in the royal garden waiting on your friends for the annual Crystal Moon Ball. While waiting, five emeralds burst out of the sky. One hit you and transported you in the sky."**  I nodded understanding my situation.  
    "But wait if I was transported her than who else came with me?" Roselyn shrugged definitely not giving a care. Why are we even friend-wait are we friends? It's hard to tell. "Whatever we need to get back before my mom worries."   
     **"Agree, but you might want to do something about that emerald?"**  
    "Why?" Please let it be a simple emerald.  
     **"Its full of powerful magic,"**  Damn.  **"the others must be as well. There are three more. Apparently, those three never felt the realm, but that's not our problem. You need to hide before someone finds us and that will be soon."**  Hide a hand size emerald! Oh yeah, that sure is easy!  
    "Where?" Roselyn just pointed to my hair. My hair was extremely long and thick, it was up right now, but messy. "I don't see how my hair will hide this emerald?"  
     **"It'll provide as a shield, but if you want to truly conceal it. You'll have to say two little words."**  She gave me a wicked smile. I rolled my eyes and placed the emerald in my hair.  
    "Fine. I wish any emerald like this will be concealed by any means within my hair." A blue seal formed around both of us signaling my wish.   
     **"Granted, but the cost will be internal bleeding."**  Roselyn chanted as the seal turned gold meaning the wish is granted. The seal disappeared, but I soon coughed up blood. I crawled to the lake to see my messy hair, my pink ballgown with blood stains, missing crown, my dark brown eyes faded, and my gold ring.  
     **"Ready to go, My Queen."**  
                                                                   
     I limped into the closest town hold my stomach. I groaned ever step. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth. I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt stares from the townsfolk looking at me. Roselyn was by my side, but was unfazed by the stares; not that it bothered her they can't see her. I stopped in front of a small cafe the food on displacing look delicious, but I don't know the currency.    
    **"You need to eat it'll help the healing process."**  Why does she bother in healing even she's the one who injured me? I'll ask later, but now I need food. I walked in and saw a female cat at the counter turned and her eyes opened in horror. She ran up to me and offered me a chair.   
    "Oh! Are you okay sweetie?" She asked, "Stay right here I'm going to get the First Aid Kit." She ran to the back. I took this time to look around, it was abandoned not a single customer. Was it cause of me?   
    "Found it!" The lady can rush back with the kit. She started cleaning the blood off my mouth with the lipstick and any other makeup. She patches my small cuts and placed a hot cup of tea with a freshly made buns.  
     **"I already patch the internal bleeding her efforts are meaningless."**  Geezes she's so nice.  
    "Now, tell me. What happened to a pretty little girl like you?" Little? Really? Okay, so she taller than me, but you can probably tell I have a body of an adult!  
    "Oh! I got lost in the woods. I was out there for days." She looked at my dress than at me. "I'm also new here and I got invited to a-well it was supposed to be a party, but I guess it was just a cruel joke." I bent my ears and shed a few tears.  
    "Oh, sweetie!" She hugged me and pet my hair. Works every time. "Don't be sad. Well, let be the proper Welcome to Mobius." Mobius? I looked at Roselyn and she had the same thought. We got transported to another Realm. Typical. "How about you go in the back and wash up while I get you a change of clothes? Okay?"  
    "Are you sure I don't want to impose?"  
    "None sense. Go on." She gently pushed me into the back and through a door on the left to see a bathroom. As she closed the door I thanked her by doing a curtsey. She giggled and then closed the door.   
     **"Nicely done My Queen!"**  Roselyn said.  
    "Will you stop calling me Queen I hate that title," I said as I started to undress. I started the hot water and wait for it to fill.  
     **"My apologies do you prefer your real name,"**  I growled at her.  
    "I hate you. "  
                                                         
    Once done, the lady came to give me some old clothes of her, but they looked brand new. Now I wore a white lose longsleeved blouse, denim shorts, and pink ballet shoes with ribbons. She said they were the only pair that fit me. I doubt though. I checked myself in the mirror one final time.  
    "Not bad for an old hag." Roselyn snipped.  
    "Can't you be nice. She helped us." I said as I let my hair down. It almost touched the ground. I need to cut it.  
    "I was being nice, but we need to leave. Still, have the emerald?" I rolled my eyes and spread some of my hair to reveal the blue emerald. "Good." I laughed at her attempt to praise me, then I heard a loud bang! I ran out and saw five men destroying the cafe while one held her captive. She begged them to stop, but the biggest of them grabbed her cheeks in his hand and pulled it close.  
    "Now, this could have been avoided if you did as I ordered, Bluma." He said in a raspy voice.   
    "Please I beg of you, I'll have the money next week." She wained with tears in her eyes.  
    "Aw dollface you know I have a soft spot for you, but today is your last day for good." He grabbed her and threw her at the counter.   
    **"Ready for some fun?"**  Roselyn asked.  
    "You know it," I whispered as I walked out. "Oh, boys!" They all turned to me and looked me up and down; then down again at my chest. "Hey, my eyes are up here and didn't you mother teach you how to treat a lady?!"   
    "Sorry sweetcheeks, but you'll have to excuse us for our behavior." He walked up to me and grabbed my arm"If you like you can teach us a few a few manners?"   
    I smiled "Sure!" I grabbed his hand and broke every bone in his hand. He screamed and backed up toward his goons. "Rule number one, never touch a lady without her permission."  
    "Don't just stand there...KILL HER!" He order. The rest of the goons charged at me. I grabbed out and threw me at the window "Rule two never hit a lady!" I picked up two of them by the necks and slam them together and threw them on the table. "Three, never abuse a lady!"   
    I roundhouse kick one into the one I throughout the window. I started walking toward the leader as another goon rushed at me. I picked up the nearest chair and hit him that it shattered the chair and hopefully his bones. The biggest one I just slapped out of my way and into the next store across the street.  
The leader fell to the ground and started crawling back against a wall begging for mercy.  
     **"Pathetic,"**  Roselyn said and I quietly agreed. I gave him a soft smile and offer my hand. He took it and I slowly crushed while I dragged him outside and dropped him in the middle of the street.   
    "If I see you, hear you, hell even smell you or your goons near her cafe again. Mercy is off the table. Understand?" He nodded.            "UNDERSTAND?" He nodded faster. "Good. Now, run." HE and his gang ran with their tails between their legs.  
    "Too easy," I said as I walked back inside. I helped Ms.Bluma up and into a chair and checked her for injuries. Thankfully only cuts. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
    "Yes and thank you. What you did for me was amazing?" She said.  
    "Oh, that? That was nothing it was the least I could do since you helped me first." I said bashfully.  
    "But really thank you. If there is anything you need don't be after to ask." Ms.Bluma said.  
    "Well, I do need some information before I can go."  
                                                                       
    Ms.Bluma was kind enough to give me any information I needed. Like the currency is in Rings? Odd. I didn't have any, so I gave her four small rubies. That's the highest currency in my Kingdom and apparently here too. She gave me a hug, a bag with my clothes, food, and a map. I was about to leave when she stopped me.  
    "Oh! I never did get your name. I would like to tell my friend about the heroine who saved me." Said Ms.Bluma.  
    "It's Kur-I mean Diamond. My name is Diamond the Hedgehog!" I exclaim as I offered my hand. She took it with a smile and release.  
    "Well, Diamond if you have no other plan I suggest you try and join the Freedom Fighters! They're a group of heroes who protect us from Dr.Eggman. They'll need someone as strong and brave like you on their team." I blushed and scratch the back of my head.  
    "I'll think about it, but where do I find them."  
    "I believe you'll find them in Knothole Village. Once you arrived just ask for Princess Sally Acorn and they'll direct you to her. Okay?" I nodded and waved goodbye.  
    **"Are we really going to this place?"**  Roselyn asked.  
    "Sadly yes. It's the best shot we have to find a way home and hopefully the others who were sent with us." I said. What I'm really worried about is who was sent with us. I really want them to be my friend. What I wouldn't give to see them again.  
    **"Fine, but are you serious about joining this little groupie?"**  
    "No."


	2. Untouchable

Sonic POV  
   I walked into Tails' lab and saw him check some charts on the screen. After the fight with Eggman a week ago, we started searching for them again. We found two, but the remaining five just vanished. Not even the other emeralds could pick up their location.   
    "Hey, Tails!" I said as he snapped his turn towards me. Sally was also there too. She was on her tablet checking in with search teams. She set it down and waved at me and I waved back. "You called."  
    "Yes, and I have great new and not so great news." He pulled up some footage from a drone.   
    "Tails I love to watch a video more than the next guy, but is this important?" I said leaning on the closest wall.  
    "Very." Soon later the screen flashed white. Then, five objects fell out of nowhere and scattered. One crashed into the drone.  
    "What was that?" Sally asked shocked. Tails rewind the footage and paused to see a female panda? She was wearing a red skirt, a white and light pink strip tanktop, and grey boots.  
    "A girl?" Sally said.  
    "Yes, but look," He zoomed in on a part of the screen and focused the image. A Chaos Emerald?! "How did she get an emerald?"   
    "My theory is that Eggman's machine forced the emeralds away, but instead of being in our world they went to-"  
    "Another world," Sally said finishing his sentence.  
    "Bingo."   
    "That's great buddy! So, all we have to do is locate this girl and the other emeralds. A piece of cake!" I cheered with my trademark grin.  
    "Yes, but I sent a small party to aid her," He pulled up the group's radio station.  
    "....G-Girl...Eggman....a-att-... T-TOUC...M-ME"  
    "That's all I could save. Half of my drones were destroyed by whoever has the emeralds."   
He pulled up the emerald scanner, four little dots where moving. Two are together and the other two are on the other side of Mobius.  
    "Wait why are there only four?" I asked. Tails rewind the scanner to a few hours ago where all five her up, but one went out. "What happened?"  
    "I don't know. I thought it was a system malfunction, but I checked everything." Tails said disappointedly.  
    "Is it underground?" Sally asked, but Tails shook his head.   
    "If was underground the scanner would have picked it up. I asked Knuckles about it and he said it's not broken and the emerald isn't shattered or cracked. Which means it's still out there."   
    "Okay. We need to form five search parties. Our top priority is to find the emeralds!" Sally command.  
    "Already done!" Tails said confidently, "I already sent Amy and Blaze on the cyan and purple emeralds, Bunnie and Rotor are getting the red one, Knuckle and Shade in search for the silver, and  Rouge and Shadow are investigating the miss blue emerald. I gave him the green emerald just in case."  
    "Nice job little buddy!" I said walking up and giving him a pat on the head. "Okay, while they're looking for the emeralds I guess me and Sally will check the town. Let's see if any of the locals have seen anything."   
                                      
POV ????  
    Can this day get any worst? I was shopping for a new dress for the Crystal Moon Ball when something hit me and knock me unconscious. I woke up to find myself in a woods and my phone smashed, but I did find a large red emerald so not too bad. Then out of nowhere some a group of some kind found me, but also a very large robot. It knocked them out, but it did take a lot of damage.   
    I easily defeated it and heal the group as best as I could. I manage to get a digital map of one of the members, but I can't make heads or tails off of it. The radio was no good after getting crushed. It shows four little lights. Red, Cyan, Silver, and Purple. I guess it's tracking this emerald. Right now I need to find Diamond and the others, actually, I hope Diamond is home in the castle. This place might be too dangerous for her or Diamond is too dangerous for it. Either way, it goes I need to get home and now I need to find a town or something.  
    "Ummm okay. Ahhh I can't read this thing!" I said putting it in my pocket.  
    "That's because you holding it upside down Sugar." I turned around to see a purple walrus with a tool belt and tan rabbit with robot legs and arm wearing a cowgirl's hat! Weird, but right now I need help. "You lost sweet?" She asked.  
    "Thank God. I was trying to look for a town somewhere, but a lot has happened." I said.  
    "It's alright. We'll help you get to town, but what's your name?"  
    "Lauren the Panda," I said offering my hand. He gladly took it.  
    "Name's Rotor and this is Bunnie."  
    "Nice to meetcha!" She said tipping her hat. "So how did you get here?"  
                                                      
    After some time of talking, We finally made it to a town. They bought me something to eat. While I ate I explain what happened. They told me it was due to an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman and that he wanted to take over the world using this emerald and six others.     They said they needed it to keep this world safe. I had some doubts, but they're good I can feel it.   
I handed the emerald to Rotor and her put it in his belt.   
    "I can't thank you enough for helping me!" I said.  
    "Don't worry about it! We're just doing our job!" Said Bunnie.  
    "Alright," I turn toward Rotor who finished a phone call, "I talk to Sonic he's on his way." A gush of wind blew in our faces as well as dirt. As the dirt cleared a blue hedgehog and a brown chipmunk in his arm appeared. The chipmunk had a blue vest, boots, and black tights.  
    "Hey, Rotor. Hi Bunnie." He said while putting the girl down.  
    "Howdy Sonic. Howdy Sally." Said Bunnie trying to wave away the dirt with her hat. I see why they call him sonic that was fast. "Let me introduce Lauren. The one Rotor was telling you about." After some introduction, it was time to talk. Sally showed me a picture of a robot that was crushed with a lot of force.  
    "Have you've encountered this robot?" She asked. I simply nodded while drinking my tea. "Do you know what happened?" I set my cup down.  
    "I defeat it after it knocked out your team." They all looked at me with shocked faces. I wiped my hands and focused on the glass. A red glow formed around it and it started to float a few inches of the table. I flicked it towards Sonic. It turned and it fell on the table spilling the rest of my drink. "I can manipulate gravity. If something is my range I can increase and decrease gravity." I explained.  
    "That's amazing! I have never seen anything like it." Bunnie praised me.  
    "We could really use someone like you on the Freedom Fighters. Would  you like to join us?" Sonic asked.  
    "Thank you for the offer, but I-" I paused once I was a destroyed building. I got up and walked to a cat lady across from the building.  
    "Excuse me!" I called to her. She turned and did a quick bow. I turned my head and saw everyone had followed me.  
    "Good evening Princess Sally, and Sonic." She greeted and greeted back. "May I help sweetie?" She asked me.  
    "What happened to that building?" I asked.  
    "A new heroine?" What?  
    "A heroine?" Sally asked.  
    "Of yes. A hedgehog with long black hair and dark brown eyes came into my cafe injured. Soon later a group who has been terrorizing me destroyed part of my shop. She flung all six of them out the window and one into that building. She gave me some rubies for the damages," she showed us the rubies and they were real "I gave her a bag of supplies and she was on her way."  
    "Where?" Sonic asked.  
    "To see the Princess about joining the Fighters."   
    "Wait. Did this girl have a golden ring around her neck?" The lady nodded in excitement.  
Why do I get the feeling trouble is coming?


	3. Unstoppable Duo

Sally POV  
   "I can't believe it!"   
    "What that a little girl could take down six men five times her size? Have you've seen Amy fight before?" Sonic said teasing Knuckles. He groans.  
    "Not that! I have never heard about someone controlling gravity before!" He said over the communicator.  
    "I'll have to agree with Knuckles," Rouge said "We've dealt with a lot of weird stuff before, but this is weird and yet interesting. Is she joining the Fighters?"   
    "No. She declined once we reached base. Shes in one of the rooms worrying about that mysterious girl. Too bad." Sonic said.  
    "You think they know each other?" Blaze asked.  
    "I believe so and hopefully in a good way. She didn't say anything on the way here." I explained. "I'll handle her for now, but are any of you having any luck on finding the remaining emeralds?" I said hopefully.  
    "I sense the emerald is close, but I'm having trouble pinpointing it." Knuckles replied.  
    "Shadow and I can't figure out how an emerald would just disappear!" Said Rouge.  
    "Amy is track the emerald using the Mystic Melody and she said she's found the emeralds and three other artifacts." Blaze said curiously.  
    "That's great Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed, "Tell Amy good job and make sure she gets some rest okay?" He said.  
    "Okay." Blaze and the rest signed off.  
    It was sweet that Sonic was worried about Amy, but I fell a little jealous, but way? Amy and I are friends, so I shouldn't be, right? No, he was just concerned about her and right now I need to focus on the task at hand. I felt the room to Lauren's tempory room. I knocked on the door gently, but loud enough.  
    "Who's there?"  
    "Sally."  
    "Sally wh-come in." Did she try to do a knock-knock joke with me? I enter the room to see her sitting on the bed. "Hi, Sally. Can I help you?" I sat next to her trying to get comfortable.  
    "Yes, it's about that girl Ms. Bluma told us about. We need information about her to help find her." Lauren had a shocked look on her face.  
    "I thought she was coming here?"   
    "We searched the area, but we can't find her. The trail she took is leading to us, but she never made it here, so we're hoping-" I stopped midsentence to look at Lauren and she was upset. I held her hand gently and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry if your friend is a strong as you think then she's fine, but we need your help to find her. If you need time then-" She shook her head.  
    "N-No no. I'm fine. I'll tell you what you need to know."  
  
POV ?????  
    "And that makes seven!" I said confidently as I shot down another drone.  
    "Would you be quiet!" I turned to a blue wolf with purple long hair. She had two large spellbooks open and a strange purple seal breathe her. "I'm trying to concentrate." I rolled my eyes.  
    She was trying to examine the emeralds that struck us. We were getting our hair done for the Crystal Moon Ball. Then, we ended up here. Where ever here is?  We were close to the bottom of a mountain, but we landed in the woods.   
    "Are you done yet?" I asked.  
    "Hannah you asked me three times and for the last time...NO!" She yelled.  
    "Sorry Rebecca, but what are you doing anyway?" She sighed.  
    "I'm trying to gain information on these emeralds while trying to see if our friends ended up here too." She explains while sound annoyed.  I simply nodded. I went to find more supplies for my arrows; I was lucky enough to craft a bow and a dagger too. I wanted to craft something for Rebecca, but she said she was fine.   
    I found a couple of small stones, steady braches for that arrows, and some wires from the drones. While I was crafting, I heard two voices both female. I climbed up a tree and hide behind some of the braches.  
    "Are you sure the emeralds are here?" One said.  
    "I'm sure of it!" The other sounds younger and the first, but sounds to be a threat. What do they want with the emeralds?  
    "Okay, but remember what Sonic said," Who's Sonic? "don't push yourself. You rest and I'll find the emeralds."   
    "No. I'm doing this to impress him. I need to, so I can prove my love for him, Blaze. I know he thinks I'm not that useful, so I wanna prove to me I'm am." T-That is so...ROMANTIC!!! A girl who tries so hard to impress her crush and it seems he cares for her as well but doesn't show it. So cute!  
    "Okay Amy, but he doesn't think that you're useless. He knows you can find the emeralds, but please once we find the emeralds and whoever has them will you please rest." Blaze said.  
    "I promise!" They hug for a moment. They remind me of Lauren and Diamond a little. "Okay, they should be that way," Amy said pointing at the direction Rebecca was in. CRAP! I don't have time to set traps to slow them down!   
    I jumped from tree to tree to get Rebecca. Once, I got there she was shrinking her books to fit in her pocket.  
    "Becca we got company?!" I panicked. She handed me a bag with the emeralds inside.  
    "It's okay." She walked up to a tree and gently touched it. It had a light purple to it for a second. "That should distract them for a while. Let's go." I nodded. I closed my eyes and opened them to see everything was frozen. I grabbed Rebecca and jumped to the nearest tree. I jumped further to see a town in the distance, but I also saw the two girls fighting plant monsters. Cool, but weird.   
    After a while, I landed outside of the town. I relaxed to let time continue.   
    "Nice job, Hannah!" Rebecca said as she walks into the town  
    "Thank. Oh! I like what you did with though trees. How long do you think that will distract them?" Once I said that a huge blaze formed the spot we were just at! WOW!  
    "Not long. Did you get any information from them?" Becca asked. I put my bow on my back and check my pockets.  
    "They were taking orders from someone named Sonic, one would track you know what, and they pretty important," I said as we walked through town.  
    "What are you looking for?"   
    "Money, I'm starving!" I exclaimed.  
    "But you don't know the currency." I stopped my action at the realization. Oh right. In another universe.  
    "Right, did you find something out?"  
    "Let's talk more privately okay?" She suggested.  
    "Where?"  
    _"In here dummy."_  Right, she's a mind reader. _"Now, there about eight of them, but one power in larger than the others far away. There are currently six near here. Where the other one is a mystery?"_  
    _"Not the news I wanted to hear."_  
    _"Calm down, the others are here too. Lauren is at some hideout ahead. Brianna is on the other side of the forest near a beach. Diamond is wandering around somewhere."_  I smile knowing they are safe.  
    _"Okay, that's helpful, but where could Diamond be?"_  I said telepathically.   
   _"Hannah calm down. I'm sure Diamond is fine. How about we get something to eat?"_  
    _"Don't know the currency remember!"_  She confidently grins at me. Slight little wolf. She read someone else mind while talking to me.  
     _"It's in rings. How much money do you have?"_  I checked my pocket but didn't pull anything out.  
     _"Two gold coins,"_  I said disappointedly. Diamond gave me these as a gift. There one of the highest currency in our world. I could easily pay for college with them, but I am hungry!   
    Rebecca grabbed my arm and pulled me into a cafe. Wow! It smells really good in here and it was packed. Even though the windows and some tables are broken it was still full.  
    "Welcome!" We turned to see a cat about in her late twenty; she also had a few scratches on her but had a huge smile on her face. "I never have seen you two before? Can I help you?"  
    "We're new to this area and you certainly happy this evening?" Rebecca asked.  
    "Indeed, I had the most wonderful day even though it started out very strange." While Rebecca and the lady had their chat I looked across the street to see and damage a building. Look like something was thrown right through it. A wrecking ball probably?  
    "Thank you for the chat, but we have to go!" Rebecca grabbed my arm and we ran out towards the end of town!  
    "BECCA! WHAT"S WRONG!? AREN'T GETTING SOMETHING TO EAT?" I yelled while being dragged.  
 _"Listen! Freeze time and head to the middle of the forest and no question! Just do it!"_  I nodded and everything froze. I held her tightly and I jumped.  
  
Rebecca POV  
I told Hannah to take up to the middle of the forest, but I ended up faceplanted in the mud.  
    "HANNAH!"  
    "What? When I landed I had to take care of some traps someone left." I glared at her while casting a cleaning spell. "They were very high tech for a forest, but we better get moving before-"  
    "HALT!!!!" Men and women surrounded us from underneath, but some were stunk in the trees. A gust of wind rushed at us and a blue hedgehog, brown squirrel, and a yellow fox appeared in front of us.   
    "Can you please tell me why you are here and what you're doing with these?" The hedgehog asked while holding our bag. Hannah checked her side and saw it was missing. He's fast!  
    "Fine, but first." My hand glowed a light purple and with a wave of my finders. Large phantom hands grabbed everyone surrounding us. The blue one dodged, but I didn't have to worry about him. He was soon caught in one of his teammate traps; Hannah must have moved it. I form a bubble before he could escape.   
    "Magic within I call to the. Form chains they can not break. Forge by their own strength!" I cast metal chains wrapping around all of them. They struggled, but it was hopeless. I grabbed the bag and dropped the blue hedgehog!  
    "Now let's talk."


	4. The Royal Guard

Amy POV  
   After the strange fight with the tree monsters, I lost the emeralds and my dress and hair are ruined! We walked back to the hideout and everyone stared at us. We walked into the briefing room and we were bombarded with questions.  
We explain what happened and we got more question, but we couldn't explain it; we were too exhausted. Whoever had the emeralds knew we were there, but how?! Then, I was about to leave to change clothes, but Sonic, Sally, and Tails comes in with shocking looks. I quickly fixed my hair and dress. They sat down and like they've seen a ghost.   
    "What happened to you three?" Rotor asked. They didn't say anything, but Tails just pulled up a video of them and others surrounding two girls. Some were stuck in trees, but then large purple hands grabbed everyone except Sonic! He dodged them, but was captured in a next and was bubbles! Then, purple large chains wrapped around them!  
    "W-What?" Blaze said.  
    "I can't explain it either, but it appears the wolf," Sally zoomed in, "can use magic."  
    "How do you explain why we have Fighters stuck in a tree and how Sonic got caught in a net that wasn't there?!" Bunnie asked.  
    "I checked their equipment and it was sabotaged." Tails said, "As for the net I can't explain that."  
    "It seems these girls are more powerfully than they let on," Sally said.  
    "Alright then," We all turned towards Sonic, "let's recruit them!"  
    "But, Lauren said no, but would the others think otherwise?" Bunnie questioned.  
    "Think about, If we let them go Eggman will capture them for his own gain putting them in danger. So, it's best if we recruit them. Plus, their from another world, I don't think they have anywhere else to go." Sonic said.  
    Sonic does have a point. Those four are powerful and if Eggman manipulates them the whole Kingdom is in danger. This could be my chance to prove I'm useful! I raise my hand quick and eager.   
    "Yes, Amy?" I fix my hair and straighten my dress.  
    "I-I would to volunteer to recruit them," I said with my biggest smile. Sonic looked at me surprised and gave a gentle smile.  
    "Thanks, Amy and I like the enthusiasm, but Tails and I will handle that," My smile dropped slowly as he talks. I guess I'm nothing to him, just a little girl, "but I have a way better mission for you, Ames!" My eyes widen at a chance, any chance to impress him. "Do you know Ms. Bluma?"  
    "Yes, I help her with her bakery sometimes," I said.  
    "Perfect! I would like you to get any more information about our mystery heroine. While you are questioning her, Sally, Bunnie, and Mina will be questioning the townsfolk. After, that head to Station Square, she could have caught a train there instead of heading here. Understood?" I nodded proudly.   
    "Great, I'm counting on you." If my heart didn't stop when I first met him; it's stopping now!  
  
???? POV  
    Stupid sand! Stupid sun! Stupid emerald for hitting me and sending me here! I wouldn't have been here if Diamond didn't ditch me during her dance practice! ARG! I just hope she didn't get sent here! I'll have to admit it is a nice beach, but I need to find a town or someone.   
    Since I woke up, I've wondered the beach for about an hour. The woods next to me are endless. They properly cover the whole island, in the distant ocean I can make out a few more islands, but so far nothing. I can probably get a better view from the trees.   
    "The emerald is close." Who's that? I turn to see two echidnas one male and the other female. They look like they mean business, but so do I! I place the emerald in my back pocket.   
    "Her!" The women point at me, "She has it." The male was about to engage, but she stopped him. "Hello! Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you a question?" I don't say anything.  
    "You wouldn't have happened to have a silver emerald would you?" She asked, "If you do we'll have to ask you to hand it over, please. It's very powerful and in the wrong hands it can be dangerous."  
    "Rude much. You ask me to hand something over, but I don't get a name." I need information and if they want the emerald so bad that they'll cooperate.  
    "My name is Shade and this is my boyfriend Knuckles. Now, what's your name?" That was easier than it looks, but now I need to find whoever is in charge.   
    "My name Brianna and if you want the emerald you'll have to take me to whose in charge!" I demanded. Knuckles growled at my demand.  
    "Like we very listen to you! Why don't I just come over there and take it!" He yelled. I grinned and waved him over. Shade tried to stop him, but before she could, he charged at me with his hands up. This'll be fun.  
    He threw the first punch and I easily dodged. I grabbed his wrist and threw him into the trees breaking the bark.  
He quickly got up and he was pissed. I brought my hands up right for his next attack. He rushed me again, but I swiftly kick his side sending crashing next to Shade. He got up again, but Shade stood between us.  
    "STOP! We're not here to start trouble!" She said.  
    "Then tell that to your boyfriend!"  
    "If you refuse to give us the emerald than," She got into a fighting stance and Knuckles got up into his "then we will fight." I sighed. I didn't want to do this, but this has become tiresome. I have a few options, but I don't like any of them.  
    While I was thinking, they both circled me waiting for my next move.  They both lunged at me, with Knuckles going high and Shade low. I dodge Shade first and then grabbed Knuckles and slammed him down.  
    I jumped back to prepare for the next attack then all of a sudden a huge blaze came from the woods into the sky. What the hell was that? FOCUS!! I turned my attention back towards Shade and...where is the other one?  
    Shade charged at me and did a roundhouse. I jumped back, but Knuckles came up from underneath and grabbed me in his arms and started crushing me!! If he holds Shade like this I feel sorry for her.   
    I lead forward and back with enough force to push him into the ground. His grip loosens and I slipped out, but he grabbed my ankle and threw me at a boulder!   
Before I hit it I flipped and crashed feet first into it. I landed on the ground swiftly and I tried cracked a few bones in my neck, but none.   
At least he knows how to get rid of knots, but this is getting me nowhere. They rushed me again, I closed my eyes and focused and when I opened they slowed down and wobbling. Shade fell to her knees breathing heavily and sweating hard.  
    "W-W-What's going on?" She soon fainted.  
    Knuckles, however, was slightly stronger, but he fell at my feet. I closed my eyes again not wanting him to faint.  I need to get these two out of the sun. I took Knuckles' arm and put it over my shoulders and carries him over underneath the trees. I did the same thing with Shade; Diamond and Hannah would find this funny. At the thought of that, it brought a smile to me.   
    I can't leave them like this and I can't treat them properly without the right equipment either. I looked around for anyone, but nothing and yet I hear a humming sound. I look up to see a drone? Was it watching the fight? I don't know if it's theirs, but right now I'll risk it.  
    I walk away and wrote a short message for the drone to see. It flew closer and flew away. I'll guess I'll wait, Knuckles seem to be slightly conscious enough to question. I took off my amulet and walked over.  
    After a few minutes, I got answers out of Knuckles. From the sound of it, the rest of the girls are here, but Diamond had to go exploring. Typical. Help soon arrived and treated them. They took me their headquarters, but they kept looking at me.  
    Once, we arrived they lead me to the girls and I was glad to see my friends and know they were okay. They brought me up to date on our situation. Now, we're discussing if we should join the Freedom Fighters.


	5. Kidnapped?

Rebecca POV  
   "Should we?" Hannah asked.  
    "They only want us because of what we can do? They're using us!" Brianna argued. Sonic came in hours before Brianna. If we join them in their fight against Eggman and anyone else who wants to harm this realm. In return, they would help us get home. We've haven't decided. I secretly suggested a spell, but they said no due to the risk of my life. True friends.  
    "Yes, but they can help us find Diamond!" Lauren said.  
    "We can find her on our own!" Brianna said.  
    "HOW? We are stuck in another realm with no idea where to go. Even if we do find her then what?" I yelled, "Private discussion NOW!" I transmitted my thought to the others. We knew we were being listened to, so this necessary. We spilled to different parts of the room to make it look like we had a fight.  
     _"Now. Lauren, you were the first here. Did they ask anything about us or Diamond?"_ I asked.  
     _"Yes, but I didn't give them all of the information. Like our full potential or who Diamond is."_  Lauren said.  
    _"Brianna anything useful?"  
    "Besides what we already know? Knuckles is a guardian of something called a Master Emerald on Angel Island. Sally is a princess and captain of the fighters. Tails super smart, but he's only eight-"_  
    "WHAT!!" Hannah shouted,  _"Sorry."_  
    _"Anyway, Sonic super fast, Shadow is lab experiment working for something called G.U.N, Rouge thief also working with G.U.N and the list goes on."  
    "Nothing on Diamond or where's she's at?"_ Lauren asked.  
     _"Sorry."  
_     "Well, I say we join!" Hannah said out loud.  
    "Hannah-"   
    "Just think about!" She said cutting me off, "We've never been to another realm before, so this might be an adventure. We can join, make friends, and see so many things we've never seen before. Like Tails! I mean a fox with two tails that amazing!" We smiled at her enthusiasm.  
    "Well, I did see a bookstore I wanna check out," I said scratching my arm with a blush on my face.  
    "The food here is really good too and the pets are adorable!" Lauren said. Brianna sighed.  
    "Is the sweets here good?" She asked.  
    "Yes!" Lauren answered. We started chatting about this world's new sights and the thing we wanted to do. It went on for hours, but then we got to a more serious topic.  
    "Wait how are we going to get Diamond on board?" Dammit Hannah, but she has a point.  
     _"Well, you mention Sally is a Princess right?"_  Lauren said in her thoughts. _"Maybe, we along with the Princess can try to convince her. If not we'll respect her discussion, right?"_  We nodded in agreement, but we all know this plan has about a twenty percent chance of working.   
I walked up to the door and asked a guard to talk to Sally and Sonic.  
  
Diamond POV  
    "WOW!"  I gasped at the amazing city. We have cities in my world, but it didn't have huge buildings like this.   
     **"Calm down, their just buildings,"**  Roselyn growled.  
    Previous rulers didn't like the idea of tall buildings due to multiple deaths due to their collapsing during storms and attacks. So, only powerful rulers could have them if they wished, but it such as waste of perfect materials. Even if that discussion us fifty years ago, but we have the equipment and better materials now.  
    "Yeah, but they are so big! How tall is it? Do people actually work in those things? How long does it take to clean them? What do people actually do there? How long did-"  
     **"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?"**  Roselyn yelled at me. Even if I'm the only one who can hear her that was still loud!  
    "I'm only curious. Jeez." I said rubbing my ears as I walked.  
   **"So, what's your plan genus?"**    
    "Of course I have a plan!" I don't have a plan.   
    Since I left the Ms. Bluma's bakery I found some hikers, I asked them where's the nearest station to anywhere fun and exciting. They told me to visit Station    Square, weird name, but it looks cool! I thanked them and ran towards the station and here I am!  
    "Explore I guess see if-uh? HEY!" The wind blew my hair in my face, now I'm blind.  
     **"Hopeless child. Right pocket."**  Ignoring the insult I checked my pocket to see a red ribbon. I used it to tie my hair in a high ponytail and add a large bow.  
    "Thank you~" I sung sweetly to Roselyn.  
     **"Whatever and watch where you're going!"** She ordered.  
    "What do you-Oof!" Someone bumped into me, but the impacted wasn't enough to knock me down. I looked down to see a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, with matching boots, and a red headband. "Sorry, are you okay?" I asked in my sweetest voice as I helped her up.  
    "Oh yes. Thank you so much!" She said.   
    "AMY!" Someone called. We looked to see three girls ran up behind her. A squirrel, a robot rabbit, and a mongoose.  
    "Are you okay Sugar?" One asked.  
    "Yes, Bunnie I'm fine," Amy said.   
    "You should be more careful Amy." Said the mongoose.  
    "Sorry." They turned to me and gave me a smile.  
    "Sorry about my friend ma' we got separated in the crowd." the squirrel said as she offered her hand. I took it trying not to raise suspicions.  
    "It's cool. Well, I have to go it was nice meeting you. Bye." I walked passed them as fast as I could, but the squirrel grabbed my hand. I turned glaring at her and then raised my hand. She let go a backed up a bit.  
    "Sorry, but you haven't seen anyone strange. Perhaps a female hedgehog?" I only met the chick and she's already pissing me off.  
    "Can't say that I have. I'm new here, but I'm only visiting a friend. We're separated and now I'm lost." I tried to leave, but the yellow mongoose stood in front of me. She looked about 17 and was dress like some weird pop star.  
    "We can help you find your friend and we can show you around?" She offered.  
    "That's sweet, but I really-Uh?" I looked up to see a large aircraft blocking the sun. I looked to see everyone running and the girls getting defensive.   
I looked up close to see something flying at us! We tried to dodge, but everything went black!

  
     **"WAKE UP!"**  I hear Roselyn shouting and a few others. I also hear explosions in the background.  I open my eyes to see I'm in a cage and the others are in a cage also, but across from mine. The squirrel, mongoose and the robot were talking and Amy was alone staring at the ground.  
I sit up and she noticed and smiled.  
    "Oh, you're awake!" They all stopped and looked at me. I got up and wake to the bars, I was about to touch them-.  
    "Don't! They'll electrocute you." She said.  
    "Where are we?" I asked.  
    "Eggman's airship. Help is on the way, so we don't have to worry. We do need to escape, so just hang tight you'll get you out of here. By the way, my name is Princess Sally. This is Bunnie, Mina, and Amy." She introduced.  
    "Diamond." I simply said.    
    "Wait! Ms. Bluma said the heroine name-are the girl who saved Ms. Bluma?" Amy asked. They all looked at me intensely. I sighed and nodded.  
    "Well, it's nice to finally meet ya!" Bunnie said cheerfully. Excuse me?  
    "You and your friends are the talk of the whole kingdom," Sally said. "You wouldn't happen to have a blue emerald on you?" I said nothing. "That emerald is one of the most powerful in the land, but highly dangerous in the wrong hands. There are seven of them and the blue one is missing. If Eggman gets his hands on he could rule the world with an iron fist. It's my duty as Princess and leader of the Freedom Fighters to stop him and anyone who wants to harm my world. So please do you have it?" I lowered my head.  
    "I'm sorry, but the emerald was stolen from me," I said.  
    "By who?" Bunnie asked.  
    "I don't know, when I woke I saw it, but too weak to grab it. Someone came and took it, but felt me." I said. This was too easy.  
    "Thank you for telling me. Just sit tight and we'll get you out of here." She said as I smiled at her. She went to talk to Mina and Bunnie. I lay down with my back towards them.  
    By the time they get themselves out of here, we'll be dead!  
    "Roselyn, can you please find me a way out?" I whispered.  
    **"Certainly."**  She flies through the walls and I closed my eyes, but that didn't last long.  
    "Excuse me, Diamond." I turned to see Amy with a cheerful smile. "Can I ask you some question?" I sighed and nodded. I have nothing better to do anyway. "Great, where do you live?"  
    "I live in a Kingdom far far away." I simply said. She didn't like that answer, but she more on.  
    "Okay, any siblings?" I held up four fingers, "Wow! Okay, favorite color? Mine is pink, but I love blue."  
    "Blue," I said.  
    "Okay, do you-"  
    "I'm sorry, but is there a point to your question?" I rudely interrupted her.  
    "I'm trying to make good conversation and," Amy said while her smile dropped "it's the only thing I can do. I'm not strong enough to help. I can't help my friends or loved ones." I sat up and stretched. I looked at the other three to see they were trying to talk to someone or look for a way out.   
    "Look, Amy, is this about a guy?" She nodded. Figures, why else would someone feel this blue. "If you want to be helpful to him or anyone! Then, stand up for yourself! Don't wait for anyone to come and save you! You're making us females look bad by pulling that shit! If you want to be useful than breakout on your own!" Once I finished, Roseyln returned.  
   **"I found a way out and the control room. Along with more of those emeralds. Did you have a nice nap?"**  I smiled.  
    "So, Amy are you doing to escape or wait for Prince Charming?" She looked down at her hand and stood up. She waved her hand and huge red and yellow hammer appeared! I did NOT see that coming  
    "Let's get out of here!" She swung the hammer at the bars and they electrocuted her and forced her to the back wall. The others were shocked at her action!  
    "AMY STOP!!!" Sally yelled at her, but she didn't listen! She swung again with more force. The cage broke open. Amy had a few scratches, but she was fine.  
She walked up to my cage, I backed up as she broke the door down. My eyes widen at how cool that was. I ran up to her and hugged her with a huge smile. "That. Was. Amazing!" I said.   
     **"Heh. Child."**  Ignoring!   
As soon as, I let her go I felt a blast hit my side! I turned to see a metal blue hedgehog!? Amy threw her hammer at it and knocked it into the wall. Well, she won't be getting that back.  
I ran in the other direction with everyone following me. Roselyn was directing me toward the control room. We bumped into a few robots, but Amy was more than happy to smash them. Wait! Didn't she throw her hammer and the blue robot?  Apparently, she had another hammer! She's turning to be my favorite.  
     **"Robot coming from the right. Turn left the control room is there,"**  Roselyn said. I followed the instruction.  
    "Wait, the exit is this way!" Sally said. God! I hate her.  
    "You don't know that!" I argued.  
    "Look you I know you're strong, but I know where I'm going. My top priority is getting you and everyone out." She said.  
    "Okay, who died and made you the leader. Your not the boss of me!" I turned around and headed towards the control room.  
    "I'm Princess Sally of the Acorn Kingdom! So, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed! Lets. GO!" I laughed at her attempt to command me.  
    "Well, 'Princess'. I'm from another world, so technically your not my Princess. See ya. Oh, robots coming, so that way is blocked."    
    "Wait...WHAT!" Sally yelled shocked.  
     **"You think that was the best decision. You might need her to get home."** I shrugged my shoulders.  
We reached the control room, I kicked the door open and I was faced with a fat egged shape man. Gross.   
    "YOU LITTLE PEST! ROBOTS!" A large group of robot surrounds us. "You girls have been causing me more trouble than that pesky blue hedgehog. No matter. Once, he brings me the last emerald this world will be mine."   
While he was talking I saw six more emeralds in some container. While no one was looking I gentle tapped a robot sending electricity through it. I expanded it and it short-circuited and anything else electronic including the engines.  
    "D-D-Doctor all engines are d-d-down!" One of the robots said.  
    "Impossible! H-HOW!?" Amy hit the Doctor across the room. I started grabbing the emeralds and I handed them to Amy. I grabbed the nearest item and threw it out the window. I saw buildings crumbling as the aircraft knocked into it.  
    "EVERYONE COME ON!!!" Everyone jumped on the nearest platform. I was about to jump, but something grabbed me a pulled me back. I turned to see the metal hedgehog. It threw a punch at me, but it missed once we hit something else.  
     **"You need to get out of here,"**  Roselyn ordered.  
    "I'm trying!" I yelled back.  It zoomed at me and slammed me on a console. This is getting annoying. I fought it off me and I tumbled sideways and almost fell out of the window! The robot charged at me, but I jumped up and grabbed some cables and dodged his attack. I held on for dear life as the airship crashed!  
  
    I jumped down from the ceiling, feeling dizzy. I tried to stand straight, but it was hopeless. I leaned on a destroyed console.  
    **"You okay?"**  Roselyn asked.  
    "Yeah, I'm fine," I said.  
     **"Good cause we've got trouble."**  I looked outside at saw that metal hedgehog with emeralds and several others ready to fight it. The egg guy laughs like a manic about it.   
The robot charged up an attack! I focus my energy in my hands to form a spear and threw it at the robot's core, but I miss. I hit its head instead and the energy release and fried the robot's circuits. It soon exploded and apart hit the Doctor's face. The emeralds landed in front of the group.  
    "Dammit. I missed again!" I looked down and saw the group look at me in shock. "What?"


End file.
